Not gonna get us!
by Bubblegum Thai
Summary: Songfic. Trowa and Quatre are running away together. Please RnR!


Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own the lyrics to this song, they belong to t.A.T.u. And I don't own Trowa and Quatre! Honest!  
  
Authors Note: This is a one shot unless I get told to continue . . . lemme know, Alrighty?  
  
Not gonna get us!  
  
~ Not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us, not gonna get us, not gonna get us. ~  
  
I shot a quick look behind us as I pulled Quatre behind me, making our way towards the main gate. He was still half asleep and I could do nothing but tug on his wrist as the realisation hit the household, lights flicking on randomly along the outer walls.  
  
~ Starting from here, let's make a promise, you and me, let's just be honest. ~  
  
Quatre rubbed his eyes, god, he was so tired! I turned, releasing his wrist. He stumbled back slightly, a dopey smile on his soft, pink lips and I took a step forward, taking his hands in mine,  
  
"Are you sure about this, Quatre?" I asked in a hushed tone, there would be no turning back after this. He nodded mutely, "Do you promise?" I asked,  
  
"Too love you forever? Of course." He said, smirking slightly.  
  
~ We're gonna run, nothing can stop us, even the night that falls all around us. ~  
  
That was all I needed! I grabbed his wrist once again and continued to run towards the main gate, still pulling him behind me, willing him silently to move faster than he was! He just had to be able to move faster, there was no other way we would escape! It was, of course, night at the time, we thought that leaving under the cover of darkness would've been easier . . . although, now I'm thinking that to have just driven out of the gate and not come back would've worked better. The alarm was being raised in the Winner residence . . . we'd been sussed earlier than we'd planned!  
  
~ Soon there will be laughter and voices, beyond the clouds over the mountains. ~  
  
But we were free! I picked the electronic lock on the gate and we were gone! Into the depths of the night . . . but, where did we have to go? Catherine and the rest of the circus weren't on this colony, Duo was on L2 and god knows where Heero and Wufei were! We had very little money with us and our only hope was a shuttle off of there that night! I bit my lower lip and darted towards the shuttle bay, silently praying that we could get a cheap flight, to escape . . . go to L2 . . . Duo would help us! I hoped!  
  
~ We'll run away on roads that are empty, lights from the airfield shining upon you. ~  
  
We arrived . . . but no one was there, the colony was dead, this late at night, or should I say, this early in the morning! The roads had been silent, not a car in sight. I gripped Quatre's hand tighter, unsure of where exactly to go until suddenly the lights snapped on, a small handful of people looking relived. At first I thought that they'd found us! Caught us! Were separating us! But then reason grabbed a hold of my conscious mind and I calmed myself, realising that I was being just plain stupid!  
  
~ Nothing can stop this, not now I love you, they're not gonna get us,  
  
they're not gonna get us. ~  
  
I felt a tug on my arm and I turned my head slightly, my infamous uni-bang still hiding a good portion of my face, which it had done during my youth also. Quatre smiled up at me, it seemed that he had awoken more fully and was aware of what was going on,  
  
"No going back." He whispered and I nodded, "I love you, Trowa."  
  
~ They're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us; nothing can stop this, not now I love you. ~  
  
"I love you too, Quatre, forever!" I replied my small, blonde lover, before ruffling up his bangs and turning to look at a small shuttle, "This will take us strait to L2." I said slowly,  
  
"To Duo?"  
  
"Yes, Duo." He answered with a nod, "Is that alright?"  
  
"Fine!" He replied with a bright smile, "As long as I'm with you, I don't care where I go!"  
  
~ They're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us, not gonna get us, not gonna get us. ~  
  
I had to repeat to myself over and over that everything would be fine! As we sat, waiting, I took several deep breaths, trying to come to grips with the fact that soon, it'd be all over! Perhaps Duo could hook us up with a job and somewhere to live! Sure, it would be hard at first, but, we'd survive! We always had done! We survived a war for Christ's sake! What was this to a couple of Gundam pilots? The answer was everything!  
  
~ We'll run away, keep everything simple, night will come down, our guardian angel. ~  
  
I don't think that I've ever been so happy to see the smiling face of Duo Maxwell before. He waved at us madly across the room, grinning manically as I helped an exhausted Quatre towards him. I smiled slightly,  
  
"Thank you Duo." I murmured.  
  
He seemed stunned. I'm not sure if it was because I spoke or if it was the fact that I smiled, either way, he was impressed. He helped us to his car and drove us to his apartment. It was small, but comforting and all I remember was settling in a chair and falling asleep.  
  
~ We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty, our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us. ~  
  
We knew it would be hard . . . heck . . . even Quatre with all his high hopes knew it would be hard, but thanks to Duo and Hilde we got through it. They gave us each a job in the salvage yard and although money was tight at first, we succeeded and were eventually paid a visit by Wufei who gave us both jobs as preventers. He offered Duo one also, but he politely refused. For some strange reason he finds himself at peace within junk. I miss Catherine. I know it strays from the subject, but I do and I wish she were here to show her how happy I am with Quatre.  
  
~ My love for you, always forever, just you and me, all else is nothing. ~  
  
We live together on Earth at the moment, occasionally separating to go on missions, but mostly, we stick together. We're inseparable. I have no greater friend than Quatre and nor he, I!  
  
~ Not going back, not going back there, they don't understand, they don't understand us. ~  
  
Like I said, I miss Catherine and I think of her often. I hope that she's alright, I couldn't live with the guilt if she were harmed when I was away, having the time of my life, and I know Quatre misses his sisters. All 29 of them. But, they just couldn't see through their expectations that we were in love! All they wanted was the perfect gentleman from Quatre and he had the sad truth that he wasn't! We won't ever go back, not now, not after what happened.  
  
~ Not gonna get us, not gonna get us. ~  
  
I still think about what happened. How they wanted to spilt us up, how they said it wasn't right for him to love me . . . how they would get him help and how it would be alright! They lied! They would do nothing but hurt him if they could!  
  
~ Nothing can stop this, not now I love you, they're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us. ~  
  
I smirk as I look down upon him, he sleeps in my arms. His grip tightens on my uniform jacket and I smile, gently brushing slender fingers through his golden hair. He shifts slightly and opens his eyes a slit, smiling dopily again. Yes, I will protect my angel.  
  
~ Nothing can stop this, not now I love you, they're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us. ~  
  
He wraps his arms around me tightly, burying his face into my chest,  
  
"I had another dream where they found us!" He almost sobs,  
  
"Don't worry." I whisper, "I'll protect you!"  
  
I love you, Quatre, forever.  
  
- - -  
  
Awwwwwwww . . . wasn't that sweet? Aren't I the greatest? ::Points a gun and watches everyone nod:: GREAT! Thanks for reading! Please review and lemme know if I should add and make it a series? 


End file.
